Sueños húmedos
by Pigeon summoner
Summary: Lovino tiene un sueño húmedo con Antonio, el cual entra después de que el otro despierte. Lemon TERMINADO en el Chapter 3. Primer Fanfic, tened compasión ùxu. Antonio x Lovino. Absténganse de leerlo personas que no toleren este género.
1. Chapter 1

No soy buena escribiendo fics, recordar que leeis bajo vuestro propio riesgo.

**Advertencias:** Evidentemente, es un casi-lemmon, si a alguien no le gusta, ya puede estar cerrando la página y buscando otro fic. También a la persona que no le guste el yaoi, fueeera, esto no es para ti.

**Única pareja aquí: **Por supuesto, siendo un fanfic mío, Antonio x Lovino.

* * *

_Un espacioso prado, dos personas rodeadas del hermoso verde pasto, con un paisaje hermoso, un mar que se dejaba ver en el horizonte._

_Se giró bruscamente, oyendo unos pasos calmados detrás de sí mismo:_

_- ¿A-Antonio? - preguntó desconcertado, mirando de arriba a abajo a un hombre moreno que estaba de espaldas, mirando en dirección contraria a él._

_- Dime, Lovi mío~ - respondió el aludido, volteándose y mirando directamente a los ojos a su amado._

_El italiano suspiró aliviado, pero la pregunta es... ¿qué mierda hacemos ambos aquí? Suspiró de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos, dirigiéndose a preguntarle:_

_- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? _

_- Pues vine a estar con mi Ita-chan~ - respondió acercándose mientras hablaba al castaño, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. - Y también a divertirme con él. - reconoció, acercando sus labios a su oído y susurrando esas palabras._

_El italiano no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarse y desviar su mirada en otra dirección, evitando el contacto directo con el otro. Estaba claro que sus palabras no podían significar lo que pensaba, no podían, no podían..._

_Los pensamientos del chico de ojos miel se vieron interrumpidos, mientras se había parado a pensar, el ojiverde ya se hallaba lamiendo su cuello y acariciando la cintura del otro con sus manos._

_Sus palabras SÍ podían significar eso, está demostrado._

_- E-espera estúpido... - su voz se volvió lasciva debido a las caricias, comenzando a respirar más aceleradamente._

Lovino abrió los ojos sobresaltado, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Miró hacia la zona sur de su cuerpo, encontrándose con una reacción bastante evidente:

- ¡Maldito Antonio...! - maldijo aumentando notablemente el tono de su voz, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Se maldijo mentalmente, ahora a sí mismo, por haber levantado tanto la voz.

Cómo ese bastardo llegue a aparecer ahora, moriría de la vergüenza...

Automáticamente, nada más pensar eso, Antonio entró en aquella habitación. Abriendo lenta y silenciosamente la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar al supuestamente dormido italiano.

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE BASTARDO DE _MERDA_! - gritó Lovino a pleno pulmón, con tal volumen de voz que sería capaz de dejar sordo a cualquiera que estuviera a kilómetros.

Acto seguido, Italia del Sur reaccionó levantando un poco las sábanas, tratando de ocultar así lo sucedido debido a su sueño.

España dio un pequeño salto, asustado ante tal grito.

- ¿Pe-pero qué te pasó? ¡¿Te hiciste daño? ¡¿Dónde? - preguntó Antonio acercándose más a la cama dónde estaba recostado el italiano. Contradiciendo así sus órdenes.

Aunque no era que respetara mucho sus "No te acerques", pero todo el mundo sabe que su _Lovi~_ tiene un idioma en que un no es CLARAMENTE un sí.

El italiano le gruñó, preguntándose interiormente como no había sido capaz de oír tal gritó que pegó antes. Bueno, seguramente su idiotez también bloqueará eso:

- ¿¡Te he dicho que te pires, acaso no lo entendiste idiota! - continuó gritando Italia del Sur, completamente nervioso.

España siguió haciendo lo que él mismo veía correcto, acercándose al otro y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Ese simple hecho, ocasionó a Lovino un sonrojo todavía más grande que el anterior. Ahora sí podía ser comparado con el color de un tomate:

- ¿Qué te sucedió, Ita-chan~?

- Nada relacionado contigo ni que te incumba. - respondió el otro con reprocho, haciendo un leve puchero.

Antonio acercó el cuerpo de su ya no subordinado más al suyo, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Encontrándose a la vez el motivo de que el otro lo quisiera echar casi literalmente a patadas de la habitación:

- ¿Así que era eso?~ - preguntó acariciando una de las piernas del otro sin pudor alguno, con una sola mano.

El sonrojo de Italia del Sur en estos momentos, había superado tonos inalcanzables para personas normales:

- ¡Ha-haz el favor de sacar esa mano de ahí! - en esos momentos, miles de ideas no precisamente muy castas pasaban por su cabeza.

- Pero si apenas te estoy tocando... - susurró, acompañando sus palabras con un infantil puchero.

- ¡Pero igual sácala, i-imbécil!

- Pe-pero...

- ¡No hay peros que valgan, s-sácala inmediatamente!

- ¿Y si te ayudo con esto? - preguntó rápidamente, señalando la entrepierna del otro con un solo dedo. Claramente, lo había preguntado como una broma, dejando escapar una leve risa.

- ... - el chico de ojos miel se quedó callado, dudando por unos segundos.

¡¿Realmente se lo había tomado en serio? Esas palabras pasaban por la mente del ojiverde, acompañado de otro pensamiento:

_Aunque tampoco es que me moleste que quiera, ¡mucho mejor para mi!_~

- ¡_N-ni parlare_! - respondió finalmente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Ese silencio había dado a entender al español unas palabras completamente opuestas a la respuesta, algo cómo...

_Hazlo de una jodida vez, capullo_.

El hispano rió enérgicamente, mirando a los ojos al otro y acercando sus labios a los suyos:

- ¿En serio no quieres? Que lástima, ahora tendrás que salir a la calle con eso~ - dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que el otro cedería.

De seguro no sería capaz de "bajar eso" por sí mismo con él delante y, lo que es peor, viéndole fijamente:

- No me interesan tus "servicios", idiota... - maldijo, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Segurísimo.

- ¿Pero seguro, seguro?

- Que sí...

- ¿Seguro, seguro, seguro~?

- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó enfurecido el italiano. - ¡Haz lo que quieras de una vez! Total, no te he dicho que no lo hagas...

Claro, tan sólo dijo que no le interesan sus servicios, es tan entendible esa indirecta.

España sonrió para sus adentros, queriendo continuar bromeando:

- ¿Y después de ayudarte puedo continuar con lo que quiero~?

- No.

- Vamos~ ¿Por favor? - el español puso ojos de cachorrito.

- ¡Que no...! - protestó el otro, desviándole la mirada.

- _¿Per favore? -_ la pronunciación italiana del español, iba de mal en... para que mentir, en peor.

El italiano bufó, dejando de ofrecer resistencia a esa mirada tan excesivamente tierna.

- Está bien... pero como te pases sufrirás las consecuencias. - susurro las últimas palabras con un tono amenazante, inefectivo en el español.

Antonio sonrió triunfal, en verdad, tenía que intentar bromear más...

_- Lo tendré en cuenta para las próximas veces_ – pensó con una pizca de maldad.

La paciencia del otro ya había llegado al límite, así que decidió dar él el primer paso.

Juntó sus labios con los del Antonio, notando el evidente sabor a tomate de ellos.

_Era de esperarse_.

El ojiverde se acomodó sobre la cama, sentándose al lado de su amado.

Invadió casi literalmente la boca del otro, introduciendo su lengua en ella.

* * *

Perdonadme por dejarlo así, pero soy muy mala persona xD. Sí, tal y cómo imaginan, en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemmon, absténganse de leer las personas que no les guste ese género.

NO acepto quejas, constructivas sí, del otro tipo que no recuerdo el nombre no.

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, lo sientooo~, es mi primer fic... vale, el primero subido aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Sí, lo sé, aquí tendría que haber lemmon, pero no soy capaz de escribir capítulos largos xD. Al siguiente JURO que hay lemmon!

**Aclaración:** En el anterior olvidé decirlo, Hetalia Axis Powers NO me pertenece, ojalá...

**Advertencias:** Evidentemente, es un casi-lemmon, si a alguien no le gusta, ya puede estar cerrando la página y buscando otro fic. También a la persona que no le guste el yaoi, fueeera, esto no es para ti.

**Única pareja aquí: **Por supuesto, siendo un fanfic mío, Antonio x Lovino.

Sin más entreteneros... adelante~ (¡Que si no luego me pegáis!)

* * *

Lovino abrió los ojos lentamente, molestándose por los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer.

Se incorporó un poco, desperezándose y mirando a los lados.

Todo tranquilo, como a él le gustaba, sin ningún ruido demasiado alto, sin ningún idiota despierto...

…

_¡¿Pero qué demonios hace Antonio en **mi **cama?_

Ese fue el pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza, antes de recordar lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos.

* * *

Mientras se dedicaba a explorar la húmeda cavidad del italiano, Antonio fue recostándolo despacio, hasta dejarle tumbado de nuevo sobre la cama.

_- Demasiado fácil~ _- pensó, viendo que el italiano tan sólo llevaba una camisa, aparte de la ropa interior.

En estas ocasiones, la costumbre del italiano de dormir con poca ropa, o simplemente sin ella, era beneficiosa para él.

Se separó de sus labios por la falta de aire, y se detuvo unos instantes, observando el rostro sonrojado del otro:

- ¿Sabías que te ves extremadamente lindo en estos momentos? - susurró el español, apoyándose colocando ambas manos alrededor del cuerpo del otro.

El italiano, tan sólo gruñó como respuesta, algo típico en él.

El otro se echó a reír, acercándose mientras tanto a su cuello.

Empezó a lamerlo y a darle suaves mordidas, dejando alguna marca que otra en su piel blanca.

_Es tan fácil dejar marcas en una piel tan nívea y sensible._

Acto seguido, Antonio se acomodó bien sobre la cama, moviendo su rodilla hasta la entrepierna del otro y comenzando a rozarla.

En un intento de acallar los sonidos que el italiano intentaba evitar emitir a toda costa, mordiéndose en labio inferior, le besó profundamente.

Claramente, él no iba a ser el único que disfrutara, el español también podía deleitarse viendo el sufrimiento en el rostro del otro para que se apurara.

Esta vez se separó, no por propia voluntad, sino por los débiles empujones que Italia del Sur le daba.

- ¿Qué pasa Lovi~, ya no puedes más? - preguntó, pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

- Argh, ¡no tienes por qué tocarme tanto!

- Pero tú mismo aceptaste, ¡yo no te lo pedí!

- ¡Igual! No me gusta que me manoseen, y menos tú, bastardo...

- Jooo~ - protestó el español, haciendo un infantil puchero. - ¡Pero a mi me gusta tocarte! - volvió a protestar, esta vez suplicando con la mirada.

Lovino volvió a gruñirle, mirándole con un poco de rabia. Cosa que no encajaba mucho con el desbocado sonrojo que poseía.

- Me niego a que me toques. - respondió, con un tono enojado en su voz.

- ¿Pero por qué?~

- Ya empezamos... ¡por qué sí!

- ¿Por qué sí?... - España volvió a poner aquella mirada de cachorrito tan tierna.

- ¡Maldición! - fue lo único que llegó a decir, antes de desviarle la mirada y continuar hablando. - ¿Pero te quieres apurar...? ¡Simplemente no me sobes mucho!

Justo en ese momento, una idea se instaló en la mente del español:

_No es justo... siempre es él el que lleva las riendas de todo._

_Siempre que él quiere que pare, he de parar; siempre que quiere que no le toque, no le he de tocar, siempre toooodo a su gusto..._

_Pues hoy no pasará esto, se supone que no puede salir así a la calle, así que haré lo que a mi me venga en gana. Sí~ ¡eso haré!_

El otro le miraba con una ceja alzada, intentando descifrar lo que pensaba.

Aunque en realidad... éste no piensa, es verdad.

- Oye, Lovi~ - le llamó con voz suave, destacando el curioso apodo, con un brillo algo malicioso en sus ojos.

- ...¿Qué quieres, idiota? - preguntó el otro, intentando que no se denotase el poco miedo que acababa de apoderarse de él. Imposible, ese brillo ha de ser mi imaginación, claro...

España se acercó un poco más, apegando al máximo posible sus cuerpos.

_Oh, oh... esto cada vez se ve peor._

- Voy a tocarte cuanto yo quiera, ya que por una vez eres tú el que está en apuros~ - remarcó cada palabra, acompañándolas con una sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del español, llena de inocencia.

Italia del Sur se quedó callado unos instantes, es imposible que... _¡Oh dio!_

- ¡¿Qu-qué?... - antes de terminar su "pregunta", si así se le puede llamar, el otro ya se encontraba desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

Aún así, más de la mitad estaban desabrochados por dos motivos muy evidentes:

Uno: La _acción_ de la noche anterior.

Dos: Dormir abrazado a un español, y que él te abrace a ti, no asegura que a la mañana siguiente despiertes con toda la ropa bien puesta.

Mientras el italiano pensaba, España ya se había desecho de su camisa, lanzándola fuera de la cama, allá donde cayera.

_Luego me dices a mi que no ensucie más la casa, jodido imbécil. Mira de quien es la culpa._

* * *

¡Y aquí os vuelvo a dejar con las ganas!~

Está bien, me decidí a haceros sufrir cinco minutos más, pero responderé al par de reviews~:

**CarolMegpoid:** Es que el tsunderismo -sí, lo sé, me invento palabras xD- es así~ Aunque, no negarás que el intentar huir de Antonio lo hace todavía más tierno -inserte aquí miles de corazones-. _Grazie_ por tu review~

**Atsun: **No soy cruel, mujer, tan sólo... es que escribo hasta dónde me llega mi cabecita, soy una principiante ùxuU. En realidad me daba cosa que el primer fanfic que subo acá no me saliera bien, porque normalmente fallo en muchas cosas xDU. ¡Pero igual, _grazie mille_ por tu review~! Cuídate tú también~

**xReddy: **(Injusto, ¡aquí tengo que responder x2, xD!) Pues... lo siento Reddy, pero... posiblemente meteré a tu amado Polo~ al final de la historia, en un final alternativo xD. Que conste, ¡lo hago por ti! Si no no haría esto ni muerta... Y que por cierto, gracias a tus amenazas me he dado prisas a actualizar, que si no ya estaría vagueando~. En fin, _mille grazie _por tu review ¡y felicidades por ya sabes qué!

**Laurelie Kirkland: **Neeh~ Romano es de los que ofrecen MUCHA resistencia, te lo asegura una roller de él xD. Pero... ¡¿quién no se rendiría ante ese macho ibérico? (Perdón, me sale el lado fangirl xD). ¡Tendréis lemon! Pero... en el siguiente capítulo~ Intentaré no tardarme mucho. Y... no me quedan sinónimos de gracias... bah, pues... _¡Thanks for the review!_


End file.
